


Long Days, Too Long Days

by HappyLove



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLove/pseuds/HappyLove
Summary: One day in the life of Serena and Bernie. Their happiness is threatened by the madhouse that AAU is.





	1. Good Morning, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! Sorry I have been gone for so long. And I’m even sorrier that I did not answer to your lovely comments. I’ve read them all and want to thank you so much. Thanks for the kudos, the words and thank you for just reading my babble.
> 
> So, quite a long while ago, I wrote a short few lines of that for my girlfriend. The part about the scrubs, because she is absolutely C.R.A.Z.Y. about Serena in her scrubs. I added some lines before and after that. Turned out there are quite a few lines now.  
> There are a few things in this one that are rather personal. Still I decided to share it with all of you. Hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Happy New Year to all of you! May it be a good one. Cheers! x

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Serena felt a comfy warmness in her back, felt how the pressure of it against her back increased and then she felt a hand, a hand that moved from her current position on the brunette’s right hipbone upwards, towards her tummy.

“Good morning beautiful”, Bernie whispered against the skin of Serena’s neck, before she placed a soft kiss there.

“Hmmmm…morning”, Serena mumbled, still half asleep.

“I….I had…a…funny dream”, Bernie said between placing more kisses to Serena’s neck.

“Hmmm…”, Serena moaned.

Bernie was now licking along the brunette’s earlobe, hearing her gasp. She let her hand wander further up.

“What have you been dreaming about?” Serena asked, her voice deep and husky.

“Youuuu”, Bernie answered before allowing her forefinger to stroke over the underside of Serena’s breast.

“Ohhhhh”, Serena moaned again, “what have I been doing?”

“Hmmm…”, Bernie hummed, kissing along her partner’s jawline, before the moment was broken by an alarm going off.

“Fuck!”, Serena breadthened, clearly startled by the annoying sound.

“Also, yes…”, Bernie chuckled, while Serena moved forwards and reached out to turn off the alarm. As she wanted to swing her legs out of the bed, Bernie grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back under the covers. Serena giggled when she felt half on top of Bernie. She turned around, so she could face the blonde.

“Hello you”, she greeted, fully awake now.

“Hello yourself”, Bernie spoke quietly, before placing a kiss against Serena’s lips. Serena immediately responded by kissing her back. She lowered her body against Bernie’s to thread her fingers through those blonde curls of Bernie.

“Mmmhhmmm”, Serena moaned when Bernie licked along her bottom lip. She deepened the kiss and let her hand move from Bernie’s head, along her neck, over her shoulder to the side of her breast. She teased the side a little, before she tickled with one finger over the swell of said breast to circle the nipple a few times. Then she covered Bernie’s breast with her palm, spread her fingers and let the hard nipple dance between them.

“Ohh…Ser-“, Bernie had to clear her throat, “Serena”, she spoke against those soft lips in a warning tone.

That’s when Serena pulled back and stop the motion of her hand and searched the blonde’s eyes in the dark room. Damn, she wished she had turned on the lamp on the night table when she turned off her alarm, because she couldn’t see Bernie’s face well enough to read her emotions.

“Not good?”, she asked instead.

“Oh no!”, Bernie exclaimed. Serena pulled back more. “No, what I…”, Bernie grabbed Serena’s arse hard and pulled her back down, “what I meant is…I would really like to continue here…but”

_there it is again, “but…”,_ Serena thought,

“…but I’m afraid we don’t have time, darling, unless you could hurry in the shower or want us to arrive together late for work under the watchful eyes of Fletch, I think we should stop now, before we can’t anymore”, Bernie explained, slightly panting still.

Serena smiles, “ha, you know that’s why I always have two alarms, Bernie. We have 15 minutes, so….”

That’s when she is interrupted by Bernie placing another soft kiss onto her lips,

“Yes, I know that, Serena. I also turned off the first alarm before you stirred, so that alarm 5 minutes ago, was your second one, darling”, she admitted quietly and then kissed Serena again.

“You shouldn’t have done that”, Serena warned, “now we really have to stop and then we have to hurry and go to work and it will be one hell of a day and all I will be thinking about is this and how it ended…how it ended, _Berenice_ ”

“Up you get, baby”, Bernie chuckled while moving out of the comfy bed herself. “You go into the shower first, I’ll make coffee”, she explained while grabbing her robe.

“Thank you”, Serena smiled. She stretched her body and then got up too and headed for that shower.

 

..

 

They arrived at work on time, may it be because of Bernie’s full speed driving style. Bernie immediately changed into scrubs and not long after went into theatre with a trauma patient. Serena, on the other hand, was sitting in their office, doing paperwork for the whole morning. Around one o’clock, Bernie entered the office and sat down in her chair.

“Ah, there is a sight for sore eyes”, Serena teased.

“Why? Something happened?”, Bernie asked confused.

“I’ve been looking at paper all morning, it’s just nice to see a face and then even such a beautiful one.”

Bernie looked at the floor next to her desk and blushed lightly. She still wasn’t used to getting compliments, not even from Serena.

“Thank you”, she answered finally, with rosy cheeks, “do you have time for lunch?”, she asked further.

“I do and I’m starving so let’s go”, the brunette answered while locking her computer. She grabbed her purse and went over to Bernie, pecked her lips and tugged on her arm, “come on, darling.”

They went to Pulses and sat down at a table after buying some sandwiches.

“How is your trauma patient?”, Serena asked between chewing her cheese and ham sandwich.

“Alive and fairly stable. Will see”, Bernie murmured. Serena smiled, she knew how much it bothered her partner when she could only wait and see if the patient will survive.

“I have to go into theatre in an hour, will you have an eye on the ward?”, the brunette asked gently.

“Of course. Have to do some paperwork. No scheduled operations, so should not be a problem”, Bernie answered, before chewing the last bite of her lunch.

They sat for another 10 minutes. Neither talked much. Bernie was still thinking about her patient and what she could do for him other than just waiting. Serena however thought back to that morning and how rudely her moment with Bernie was interrupted. She let her eyes wander over the blonde army medic and stopped her thinking immediately. Bernie was in distress, she worried about her patient and has been standing in theatre for the whole morning. She must be tired. Her thoughts are more than inappropriate for a lunch break in a hospital cafeteria during a busy day.

 

..

 

Serena returned to the ward after a successful operation on a middle-aged woman. She passed by the nurse station on her way to the locker room. She wanted to get out of her scrubs as soon as possible. She preferred to wear her clothes, even when working on AAU, where you could get dirty every moment.

“Hello you”, came a voice from behind the nurse station. Serena turned her head and caught sight of the so familiar blonde messy hair.

“Heeeey”, she greeted back, “just going to change”, she explained, her fingers motioning in the direction of the locker room.

“Wait a moment, Serena, come here, please”, Bernie said in a low voice.

The vascular surgeon rounded the nurse station and walked until she stood in front of the blonde.

“Come here please”, Bernie repeated.

“I am here”, Serena explained.

“Then come a little closer, please”, Bernie demanded with a smirk on her lips.

Serena took another step towards her partner, _no here, on the ward she is “only” your co-lead._

“Closer, please”, Bernie whispered and motioned the brunette with her fore and middle finger to get closer to her. Serena took another small step and then she bent over to lean down to Bernie who was still sitting on a chair. Serena moved closer to the blonde and then she whispered, deep in her ear:

“Bernie”, her voice low and thick, “you know the rules.”

“Hmmhmm”, Bernie responded. She took a deep breath, could immediately smell the brunette’s perfume, “yes…bu-ut…the-ese… doo-on’t…apply whe-een…youwearscrubs” and with these rapidly spoken words, Bernie grabbed Serena’s arse and pulled her on her own lap, so the brunette sat astride.

“Be-ee-ernie”, Serena first squeak completely surprised by the blonde’s move. The second half of the name sounds more like a moan.

“Yes?”, the blonde asked. Her hands stroking from Serena’s bum upwards over her hips until they lay on her waist.

“This…”, Serena turned her head to see who could be watching them. She was relieved to see that everyone is enough busy not to notice. “This…”, she turned her head back to Bernie, “this is so against the rules!” Her lips were so close to Bernie’s, just a breath apart, “so against the rules”, she repeated, her voice very low.

“These scrubs are against the rules”, Bernie whispered against her lips.

“What?”, Serena asked confused and leaned back so she could look into the blonde’s eyes.

Bernie immediately reacted and tightened her hold on her co-lead. “These…”, the blonde stroked over Serena’s side, over her thighs, before she let her hands drop along her side.  “These scrubs are something else. Oh god, you are beautiful. So beautiful and sexy.”

“What? I hate my bloody scrubs”, Serena exclaimed.

“I know, but you have no idea. They are something else. They do things to me.”

“Really?”

“Really! What do I have to do that you believe me”, Bernie whispered in her ear.

“I love you”, Serena whispered back against her ear. She moved a little closer, her lips temporarily brushing the shell of her ear. Bernie groaned against her neck. Serena felt all the passion, _far too much passion for two co-leads in the middle of their ward_ , she thought. “But the rules…” and with that she supported herself on the blonde’s shoulders while getting up and climbing over Bernie’s legs.

Bernie cleared her throat, “right, the rules…but still Serena,…, you are beautiful”, she smiled when she saw her partner blushing.

Serena again looked around to see what the others were doing and if they were paying attention to the couple. She didn’t do it because she was feeling embarrassed. She was not. If anything, she was proud. She was proud that she was so happy. She was so proud that she found love again, no, that she found her love. Her first true love. And she felt proud that she was brave enough to accept that love. Her love. Her Bernie. With that thought she turned her head back to gaze at Bernie. Her Bernie. That great, generous, marvellous,…, beautiful woman. The woman, that chose her. The woman, that she’d chosen. That woman was smiling at her.

“Thank you”, Serena accepted the compliment, her cheeks still a bit blushed. She admired her partner a bit longer before she motioned again for the locker room, “I’m just going to…”, her smile grew a bit, “…to change.”

Bernie licked subtly but obvious enough for Serena to notice, “Pity!”, Bernie smirked.

“Yes, ehm, I’m just going…”, she smiled and started walking to the locker room. She enjoyed the effect she was having on the blonde woman. Serena was very aware what effect she was having on the people around her: She could convince a room full of board members to hand her a lot more money for her ward, she could win rich men over to spend their money on her projects by drinking a glass with them and winking at them in the right moments. She knew about her influence on the F1s, she could scare them to death until they are nothing more than a puddle of molten wax. And then she would form them, so they’ll become brilliant doctors one day. And she knew about the effect she had on men. She could play them like a fiddle. She knew exactly what she could do, and she knew exactly how it affected the opposite sex. Being aware of all this, it amazed her over and over that she could have the same effect on women, well on Bernie. She noticed quite early that she could play with Bernie. When they grew closer, became better friends, she realized that there was something, there was definitely something with Bernie. Something between her and Bernie, something else, something different, something she could not really explain, something that confused her. Still did. Although she loved Bernie and knew exactly what she felt for the blonde, she was still amazed, maybe even surprised what she had now with Bernie. She could not believer her luck. She found her love, her soulmate with 52 years. And she had something with her love that she never dared to dream of. She could trust her without a second thought. She was deeply in love. And more over she felt loved. She was so happy with Bernie. And it felt so real. But there was one thing that she couldn’t quite get, that surprised her even: how attracted Bernie was to her. She had no problem to see how much Bernie loved her. She felt it every single day, whether Bernie had her back, she found a coffee on her desk after an exhausting shift or she came home late to find a homemade dinner in the kitchen that needed just some warming up. But then there is that other thing: Bernie admiring her and her body. Not that Serena didn’t appreciate Bernie’s body. She really did. That woman and her body, her hair, her toned stomach, her defined arms and her endless legs. Oh, and then there are the other parts, the ones that are not that obvious to everyone. Her breast and her…

“Ms Campbell”, her name and a knock on the door of the locker room brought her back to reality, “you are needed in theatre.”

Serena pulled another scrub top over and walked out again. Crossing the ward, she saw Bernie’s eyes and her smirk.

“Theatre. Emergency”, she explained, “can you…”

“Yes, don’t worry, I’ll watch the ward”, Bernie explained quickly.


	2. Thank you, darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your lovely responses! Here is the next chapter, which is a bit shorter. Enjoy it and have a nice weekend :)

**CHAPTER 2**

While Serena was fighting for a life in theatre, Bernie ran her feet off keeping an eye over all the patients on AAU. They were packed, and it was mad. Bernie has been running from patient to patient for the last three hours, she even was in theatre with her trauma patient from that morning. As always she was doing her best, but it wasn’t enough. They’ve lost the patient. But life did go on, especially working on AAU. So after scrubbing out, she was working to avoid loosing another life.

“What now, Fletch?”, she inquired about her next task.

“Seems like everybody is doing ok for now. So…sit down for a bit”, he explained.

“Coffee it is then. What can I get you?”, she asked Fletch and Morven who have all been working like hell for the last hours. She took their orders and went to Pulses to get it.

 

After handing the coffees and snacks to her team, Bernie retreated to the office. She placed her cup on the desk and sat down in her chair. She sighed and stroked over her neck and arched her back. Being on her feet for this long and in such a messy and stressful situation always made her feel sore and it didn’t really get better after her accident.

Because the ward really did seem quiet for a moment, she decided to start with the massive pile of paperwork that spread over her and Serena’s desk.

 

Another two hours, a few examinations, one coffee and about two third of paperwork later, Bernie could hand over the ward to the night shift. Serena was called into theatre again after she successfully saved her first patient. Now she was again fighting, to save a leg this time.

When Bernie finished up on the ward and was ready to leave, Serena has been in theatre for three hours, nearly six hours in total. Therefore, she decided to stop by and walked through the doors to the theatres. She walked over to the observation window and admired her partner for a few moments. She always loved how Serena worked. Her movements delicate and precise. Bernie smiled and moved her fingers over the button. She pushed it to turn the intercom on.

“Serena?”, she said softly not to startle someone.

“Just one moment”, came an answer.

Bernie waited and watched as Serena placed one last stitch on a perfect looking suture.

“Now, Bernie, how can we help you?”, she said once she looked up. Although she was wearing a surgical mask, Bernie could see her smile.

“Actually, I wanted to ask if I could help. I’ve finished everything else and the night shift just took over”, the blonde explained.

“Oh, what time is it?”, Serena asked herself and raised her eye bows as she saw that it was indeed just before eight o’clock, “oh… But this is still going to take some time.”

“Do you need another pair of hands?”, Bernie asked smiling.

“No, we are fine. Just cleaning up this whole mess. Not really enough space.”

“Okay. I’ll be in the office, call me if you need my help, okay?”

“Bernie…”, the blonde raised her chin a little, “you don’t need to wait. It was a long day for you too”, Serena spoke, reminding herself that while she was saving lives in this mess, Bernie had lost her trauma patient.

“I don’t mind, Serena”, Bernie said softly.

“I do. Bernie, go home, enjoy the evening. I’ll follow you once we are done here.” When Bernie didn’t look convinced, Serena had another go, “please?”, her smile grew bigger behind her mask and her eyes shone more.

“Okay, if you think so”, Bernie agreed finally, “I’ll take a cab and I’ll leave the car keys for you on your desk…no buts!”

“Thank you, darling”, Serena replied out of habit and blushed immediately.

“You are very welcome, Ms Campbell”, Bernie smirked, “see you at home.”

 

With that she turned the intercom off and walked away. She went back to the office, looked for her car key in her bag and placed it on Serena’s desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a short note for her partner “I’ll cook. I try at least. See you at home. x” She still felt warm when referring to Serena’s house as their home.

 

..

 

It was just after 10 o’clock when Serena parked Bernie’s car in their driveway. She was surprised to see the light was still on downstairs. She had saved her patient’s leg. As soon as she had scrubbed out she felt exhausted. Her neck was sore, and the tiredness sting her eyes. She changed back into her clothes, informed the patient’s family and went to the office to get her things. As she had seen Bernie’s note, a smile grew on her lips. _Sweet Bernie_ , the brunette thought. She grabbed the car key, locked the office and made her way home.

She closed the front door behind her, kicked off her shoes and hung her coat on the hook. Then she walked over to the kitchen, where she found no Bernie, but another note from her: “I made sandwiches. See you upstairs. And bring your glass x”. Serena smiled again. She grabbed the glass of Shiraz that was placed next to the note and took a mouthful. She let the taste linger on her tongue, before she took the plate full of sandwich in her other hand and made her way upstairs, turning off the lights. She climbed the stairs and with her elbow pushed open the door to their bedroom. She tried to be quiet in case Bernie was already asleep. She closed the door again and turned around to see the beautiful blonde laying on her side, her back turned towards her. Serena rounded the bed and placed the plate on the little table. She took another swallow of Shiraz, before bending over and placing it next to the plate.

“Ahhh”, came a deep voice, “you’ve found the Shiraz…and the dinner.”

Serena turned her head, and saw two deep brown eyes shining at her. “You’re awake…”, Serena voiced the obvious, before she crawled across the mattress to say hello to her girlfriend with a soft kiss to her lips. “…and naked”, she stated after opening her eyes again.

“Hi”, Bernie smirked.

“Yes”, Serena nearly moaned, “thank you for dinner and the wine, oh and the notes.”

“You are very welcome”, Bernie answered with a smile and got another kiss for it.

Serena leaned over and grabbed the plate with the sandwiches, before leaning against the headboard, next to Bernie, their shoulders gently touching. She took a bite and chewed savouring.

“Mhhmhmmhmm”, Serena groaned, “no more omelettes, huh?”, the brunette inquired. Usually when Bernie made dinner she cooked omelettes, not only because she loved them so much, more because they were the only thing she could cook besides fried eggs and some other basic dishes.

Bernie shrugged. Serena lifted her eyebrow. “No more eggs”, Bernie explained then, looked at Serena like a kicked puppy. Serena leaned in and kissed her sweetly. “It’s delicious”, she whispered against the blonde’s lips. They shared the sandwiches between them, drinking Shiraz along with it.

 

“I’m going to take a shower”, Serena mumbled without moving.

“I would join but I already did”, Bernie replied in an equally quiet voice.

“I won’t be a minute.” The brunette kissed her partner’s cheek before she got up and went to take a short shower.


End file.
